The present invention relates generally to appliances and, more particularly, to an appliance for heating a food product.
Many conventional heating appliances such as toaster ovens have a heating device and a food rack mounted within a housing for heating a food product (e.g., bread) placed on the rack using the heating device. A door provides access to the interior of the appliance for placing the food product on the rack, and a user interface provides control over the heat emitted by the heating device (e.g., control over the temperature and duration of heating).
In at least some heating appliances, a heat distribution member may be situated between the heating device and the rack to facilitate evenly distributing heat incidence over the food product. However, in many of these heating appliances, the distribution members do not achieve the desired results. There is a need, therefore, for a heating appliance that is configured to more evenly distribute heat incidence over the food product.